horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
William Hitchcock
Billy Hitchcock is the survivor of Flight 180 and victim of Death. He was the bullied victim of Carter Horton and fellow student of Mt. Abraham High School resident until his death on April 2, 2000. Billy was died moments after Carter's saving as part of the design of Death the night following teacher Valerie Lewtons and Terry Chaney. Billy Hitchcock was portrayed by Seann William Scott. Flight 180 Billy Hitchcock as shown is hating of bully Carter Horton who is constantly hurting and humiliating him. Billy is seen firstly carrying heavy luggage which is dropped upon him by Carter. He is then seen in background throughout until Valerie Lewton is looking for him. Upon entering the plane last, Billy begins to look for a seat. He backs away from Carter's vacant spot and sits in the row behind Valerie Lewton. He is then seen eating Marble cream centered ball lollies which upon the premonition of the planes turbulence pour into the aisle. As the plane begins to lose control, Billy is sent flying down the aisle. The Planes ignition catches Billy towards the back following Carter Horton and just before Clear. Billy is backed off the plane via being pushed out of backing out of the toilet compartment. Billy tries to explain his predicament not only to the two security guards but finally the returning Joe. Billy is then the one to watch Flight 180 take off without them before exploding and he ducks just as the windows break. Billy then is frightened and is at first wildly suspicious of Alex before his parents arrive. The following at the Memorial Billy attends and approaches Alex in the respect line up asking if sees the future of the comment made by his license overseer. Alex then sends Billy off after another annoying question. Billy is then seen while riding his bike carrying shopping when Carter deliberatley swerving him down. Billy catches up to sort out what Carter had done but unintentionally stumbles upon a reunion with the others and the demise of Terry Chaney. Billy then becomes present as he sees Alex fleeing from Valerie Lewton's home and tells the cops he saw him fleeing from the house. Billy is then organized to meet with Clear at the cemetery along with Carter to help find Alex. Billy makes final pleas of fear and sits front passenger to Carter's reckless driving. Carter attempts suicide and in the last minute attempts to decline but is almost killed by death. He is saved from an oncoming train which triggers Billy's death directly afterwards. Death The car's metallic side door piece is run over by the many wheels of the passing train Billy backing up away from Carter in fear of death being an infectious disease and the car piece ran over until it like a boomerang is suspended at his face cutting the upper half of his head off and leaving his corpse to roll into a bank. His body and the train wreck police report saved the death of Officer Thomas Burke who was the cop who versaw Billy's body. Billy's connection was Officer Burke of Route 23. Articles of Billy are seen on Clear's wall and he is seen on officer Burke's search.. Category:Characters Category:Final Destination Characters Category:Victims Category:Teen Category:Mt. Abraham High School Category:Mt. Abraham Category:Good people Category:Final Destination characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters